


바래다줄게 (Take You Home)

by lustrerie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Domestic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustrerie/pseuds/lustrerie
Summary: Chanyeol was a part of the circus since he was fifteen, and Baekhyun was his number one fan.





	바래다줄게 (Take You Home)

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely unbeta-ed so i am sorry for any mistakes!

_Showtime._

 

Tonight was something Chanyeol was waiting for his whole life. He waited _so long_ to have a place in the spotlight, and he was more than happy when he was finally permitted to. He’d been practicing his stunt for almost a year since he was recruited. Chanyeol also mastered a few tricks up his sleeve, thinking it might make people love him even more. _Even once, I hope the people would enjoy. I hope they love me._

 

Breathing deeply, Chanyeol mustered up the courage to join the others in the middle, positioning himself in front since he was smaller than the others. His heart was beating so fast against his ribcage, he feared it might fall out. _Calm down_ , he thought, chewing on his lower lip. _Tonight is the night._ The spotlight turned on, showcasing the different acts in the middle stage. The fifteen-year-old scanned the crowd, grin growing along widely. The loud cheers from the crowd fueled his excitement even more. Chanyeol wiggled his fingers at his sides. _This is really it_.

 

“Do your best, kid,” Chanyeol heard the ringmaster whisper, loud enough for him to hear over the monstrous screams from the audience. “I make no room for mistakes. You only have one chance, if you mess this up, I’m going to kick you out. Got it?”

Chanyeol nodded, licking his chapped lips nervously. He gripped the hem of his costume tightly in his fist before replying, “I won’t let you down.”

The ringmaster scoffed. “You better not.”

 

The first performance included all of them. Most of the people were amazed by the acrobats and the animals. Chanyeol always thought that the main acts were them, but they always said the whole circus was the main act. He didn’t quite get it at first, but Chanyeol simply nodded. They were his family, at least. Some of them were nice, but he thought it was because he was still a kid. Most of them were in their early 20s. There was this one kid, Do Kyungsoo, who was near his age. Chanyeol thought he would have at least him to confide with, but no. Kyungsoo was, of course, automatically loved by the others. Who wouldn’t? He was amazing, and Chanyeol thought so as well. However, they never became close since Kyungsoo would always hang with the others. Sure, they were civil, but that’s about it. Chanyeol didn’t mind; Kyungsoo was out of his league, anyway. He didn’t mind being alone. No, he didn’t.

 

The third act was done, and it was finally his turn.

 

“Welcome, Loey!”

 

Chanyeol tightened his hold on the bow and arrow, walking with a big smile and great confidence. He didn’t hear the rest of the introduction for him. He garnered claps and a few shouts from the crowd but he was too busy trying to concentrate. He stopped, bowing to everyone, before dipping the tip of his arrow in the can of petrol. _I want to impress all of them, never to let them forget me. Watch me, all of you._

Chanyeol was about thirty meters away from the target. _It’s okay,_ he thought. _You’ve done this a lot of times. This is nothing different._ He pulled his arm back, aiming the arrow at the target right after the flaming hoop.

 

He counted silently. _One… Two… Three._

 

He let go, the arrow zooming through the hoop, catching flames, and piercing through the center. Chanyeol put down the bow and started to run, pulling a few tricks here and there, cartwheeling by the ramp, and jumping through the hoop. He pulled on a few strings on his costume, tiny arrows dangling and touching the flames. He pulled the strings harshly, ripping them off, before landing beside the target. The crowd roared. Chanyeol smiled, and for his finale, he shot the small arrows upward, creating a small rain of fire. They landed on the sides, the fire completely subsided.

 

Chanyeol was breathing so fast, the adrenaline rush dying down. Nevertheless, he kept smiling. His first performance will always  be etched in his heart.

 

And in the crowd, a boy his age will never forget his performance, too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Loey!”

 

Chanyeol looked back to see someone walking towards him. The show had just finished, and Chanyeol was about to walk to the other tent to wash up. The boy was about his age, maybe. Nineteen? Or maybe older, twenty? Or twenty-one? He eyed him from head to toe, and surely, he wasn’t from here. The man was clad in a nifty suit, perfectly ironed. He smelled nice, too, as Chanyeol noticed.

 

“Yes, sir?” Chanyeol asked politely, dusting off his hands against his pants, making sure they weren’t dirty in case the man asks for a handshake.

The other man smiled. “I’m Byun Baekhyun,” he said, offering a hand.

Chanyeol took it, shaking it briefly before letting go. He made a mental note about how soft it felt, although, he wasn’t sure _why_. “Loey.”

Baekhyun chuckled, shoulders bobbing up and down. “Yes, I know.”

“Um,” Chanyeol begun awkwardly, “do you need me for something, sir?”

“Oh, yes. Frankly, I want to invite you for dinner. That is, if you don’t mind.”

 

Maybe his eyes bulged out comically. Or he must have snorted. Cried—that was probable as well. Chanyeol didn’t know. All he knew was that right after he washed up, he rummaged through his luggage and threw on the fanciest suit he could find. It was still nothing compared to what Baekhyun was wearing, however, it was still decent.

 

Baekhyun picked him up from his tent an hour later since Chanyeol told him he would still have to wash up. Baekhyun told him it was no bother, and that he could wait. Chanyeol was surprised he did.

 

“So,” Baekhyun started, stepping on the gas. “Where do you fancy eating tonight?”

 

Chanyeol played with his fingers, unsure of what to say. He barely knew Baekhyun. He didn’t seem like a bad guy, but, Chanyeol didn’t really know how to act around him. He was never really good around people. Apart from performing on stage, he hadn’t had any prior engagements with other people except from the ones that are part of the circus.

 

“I don’t know…” Chanyeol replied sheepishly. “I’m not familiar with this place.”

“Me too, actually. It’s my first time. I only went here for the show.”

“You’re not from here?”

Baekhyun shook his head, turning right around the block. “No, I’m from the east.”

“Wow…” Chanyeol didn’t know what to say. Baekhyun travelled half across the country, just for the show?

“I’m just as surprised as you are. But, I am dedicated to watching all of your shows. I… am completely fascinated. And captivated,” Baekhyun said with a ghost of a smile. Chanyeol wondered, _what does he mean by that?_

 

Baekhyun parked the car in front of a restaurant. It wasn’t something you would see at first glance, but it was something you’d run back to to check. The white paint all over the brick walls surprisingly made it stand out. Red curtains were hanging by the windows, and chandeliers lit the whole place. Chanyeol was, as always, in awe. For a first-timer at this place, Baekhyun sure had a sense of direction. He seemed to know where to go, whereas Chanyeol would have been already lost after his first step.

 

“Here we are.” Baekhyun unbuckled his seatbelt; Chanyeol followed suit. They both got out of the car and made their way inside.

 

Baekhyun did all of the talking as Chanyeol really wasn’t used to being out of the circus. After a few minutes, Chanyeol felt a slight nudge on his side. He glanced at Baekhyun tilting his head sideways, telling him that their table was that way. He looked down at their intertwined hands, and he let Baekhyun whisk him away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You should try this, Loey,” Baekhyun said as he swallowed a piece of his lobster. “It’s really delicious.” He offered a slice to Chanyeol.

“Oh, thank you.” Chanyeol bowed his head a bit, taking the piece from Baekhyun and tasting it. He nodded his head in affirmation as he chewed on it. “It’s really soft. Tasty, too.”

“Hmm.” Baekhyun beamed at him, and Chanyeol felt hot under his collar. Baekhyun was mesmerizing. Everything about him was. Chanyeol would never admit, but he liked Baekhyun’s company. Even better than the whole circus after nine years. With Baekhyun, he felt comfortable and more at ease. It was the first time in a long time that Chanyeol had experienced being pampered like this, but, it was still all foreign to him. Add the fact that Baekhyun was a mere stranger to him as he was to Baekhyun.

“I see you’re a big fan of our shows?” Chanyeol was really genuinely curious. Of all the many things, why would someone like Baekhyun be such a huge fan of their circus? It wasn’t famous as the others, and it’s not that big of a show either. They just performed to get through.

“Yes,” Baekhyun said slowly, gulping down his food and wiping the side of his lips. “I have watched since I was fifteen.”

“So, you were there since our second tour?” Chanyeol had performed ever since the start of their second tour, making it his very first.

Baekhyun nodded. “My dad brought me to your first show.” He smiled, reminiscing that day. “It was your first performance, correct?”

 

Chanyeol nodded back, his cheeks flushed in slight embarrassment. He scratched the back of his head, his lips twitching a bit because why on _earth_ would someone remember such a small detail about Chanyeol? He was slightly panicking—Baekhyun found it endearing.

 

“Anyway, ever since I saw you perform, I told my dad to watch all of your shows.” The way Baekhyun said it sounded so casual—everything about it was so casual. Chanyeol wanted to be like that; he wanted to feel so comfortable, too.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol managed to reply, looking down at his fingers again.

 

Baekhyun leaned towards him, putting deft fingers under Chanyeol’s chin and lifting his face up. He smiled at Chanyeol, who was all but breathing. Baekhyun chuckled, his eyes forming crescents and his lips stretching out in a rectangular shape. Chanyeol found himself smiling back, the tension in his shoulders slowly dissipating.

 

“You don’t have to be so shy around me, you know. I should be the one. I’m, like, your number one fan.”

Chanyeol almost choked on his own spit. “Y-You can’t be serious.”

“But I am!” Baekhyun laughed. Chanyeol added it to his mental note of Baekhyun. _Cute laugh._ “I was actually afraid you’d decline my offer for dinner.”

“I’m not one to reject offers like that,” Chanyeol replied, laughing a bit.

Baekhyun snorted. “If I didn’t offer dinner, you wouldn’t have come with me?”

Chanyeol shook his head. “I still would have.”

 

Baekhyun stared at him, through his eyes that bore nothing but sincerity. They stared at each other for a few minutes, basking in the comfortable silence, letting themselves drown in each other’s eyes.

 

Baekhyun was the first to break the silence.

 

“Won’t you be afraid? What if I were a bad guy?”

Chanyeol raised his eyebrow. “Are you?”

“No.”

“Then, why would I be afraid of you?”

Baekhyun huffed. “I said _what if_.”

“If you were,” Chanyeol said, “I still wouldn’t mind. I’d rather prefer you than any other bad guy out there. Do whatever you want with me.” Chanyeol was amused, chuckling, but Baekhyun seemed not to be. He merely stared at him. Chanyeol grew conscious of what he said, clearing his throat and and shaking his hands as if to say he wasn’t serious. “Baekhyun, I was joking—”

“Are you serious?”

Chanyeol stared at him. “Huh?”

“I asked if you were serious with what you said.”

“Um… it depends? Hold on—are you mad at me?”

 

Baekhyun folded his arms on his chest, narrowing his eyes on the circus performer. Chanyeol suddenly felt small under his strong gaze, once again lowering his head to avoid eye contact with the former.

 

“Look at me.”

 

Chanyeol’s head snapped up to look at Baekhyun, scared that he might have really angered him. But when he scanned Baekhyun’s face, there was no single sign of him being mad. His face was relaxed, eyebrows not furrowed, and lips not pursed into a thin line. Chanyeol heaved a relieved sigh.

 

“You said I can do whatever I want with you.”

Chanyeol gulped. “Yes, I did… You can do whatever except kill me.”

“Of course I won’t!”

“Oh. Okay.”

“I just wanted to make sure that you were really serious. I plan to do something else.”

Chanyeol’s ears perked up at that. “What are you planning to do?”

“You’ll see on your next show.”

 

Little did Chanyeol know, Baekhyun was already planning something. For them. For their future.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I had a fun night, Loey. Thank you for joining me for dinner,” Baekhyun said as he dropped him off by the circus tent. “I hope to have more dinner dates with you.”

“I should be the one thanking you, you know. You paid for both of our meals. I told you I could have paid for mine.”

“But I asked you to come with me, so it’s common courtesy that I should be the one paying for you. Don’t worry, I won’t hold it against you.” Baekhyun laughed.

“You better not. I’ve given you high-quality performances. Surely, I deserve that much,” Chanyeol bickered.

Baekhyun smiled at him fondly. “You deserve so much more than that, and I am willing to give it to you.” He stepped forward, a few inches before Chanyeol. He went on his tip toes, leaving a kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek before hugging him briefly. “I’ll see you again, Loey.”

 

Dumbstruck, Chanyeol stayed rooted at where he was standing. Baekhyun laughed once again, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand before he walked back to his car. Chanyeol stood there for a few minutes watching Baekhyun drive away, before Minseok came and snapped his fingers in front of him.

 

“Are you okay, Loey?” Minseok asked a little concerned. “You seem to be so lost in thought.”

Chanyeol shook his head a bit violently, and his red cheeks didn’t go unnoticed by Minseok, but the latter chose not to say anything. “I’m fine, thank you for asking.”

“Who was the guy that just left?”

Chanyeol shrugged in an attempt to seem nonchalant. “Nothing. Just a fan.”

“Whoa, look at you having dinner dates with fans.” Minseok smirked when Chanyeol looked at him with wide eyes. _Minseok heard?_ “You weren’t really that hidden, especially when you stood right at the entrance where everyone could see,” Minseok said pointedly, nodding towards the others behind Chanyeol who were giggling.

Chanyeol groaned. “I swear, it was just a fan.”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that. But, I’m glad you had fun.” Minseok patted his back, letting himself go in first and leaving Chanyeol to have his fresh air.

 

After the last ringmaster left, the whole circus became much closer with each other. Chanyeol was able to talk to all of them now, even those who were a lot older than him. Much to his surprise, he and Kyungsoo became friends. Apparently, he wanted to be friends with Chanyeol just as much as Chanyeol did, but he didn’t know how to. He always stuck with his older brother, that was why he always hung out with them. Chanyeol was glad, though, that he didn’t have to go through hellish years in the circus.

 

The current ringmaster was kinder, gentler even. A nice man named Kim Junmyeon. He bought the whole circus when it was about to go bankrupt. He didn’t mind being the caretaker, ringmaster, and owner of the whole circus. He told them he was happy with it, and ever since, the circus garnered more attention and the performers were in good shape.

 

“Heard you were taken out on a date, Loey.” Junmyeon smiled softly at him, putting an arm around his shoulder despite being smaller. “How was it, lad?”

 

Chanyeol scratched the back of his ear. “Why does everyone keep asking me how it went?” Junmyeon laughed at his almost pout. “It was okay, I guess. I got to eat lobster again.”

“Wow, that is nice. I remember the last time I treated all of you to a nice dinner. I wonder if we could do it again,” Junmyeon wondered, scratching his chin.

“Ah, yes,” Chanyeol sighed. “I kind of missed you treating us to dinner.”

“You only missed me because of that?”

“Of course, why else would I miss you?” Chanyeol earned a smack on the head. “Ow!”

“Silly boy. Anyway, get some rest. I’m sure you’re tired from tonight’s performance.”

“Thank you, Junmyeon.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next time they put on a show, Baekhyun did not come. Chanyeol, denying that he was looking for him, definitely was. He even stayed a little longer inside the tent, making an excuse that he was out to help with the clean-up. With sagging shoulders, he carried out some of the equipment to the back where it was to be cleaned.

 

“Loey, someone’s looking for you!”

 

Chanyeol quickly dropped everything he was carrying and rushed out to see that it was only Junmyeon. His shoulders sagged once again and he slowed his pace, walking to the ringmaster.

 

“You didn’t have to make it so obvious that you didn’t want to see me,” Junmyeon said, rolling his eyes.

Chanyeol smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. What did you need me for?”

“Someone left you a letter.”

 

Surprised, Chanyeol got the letter from Junmyeon’s hands. He slowly ripped the envelope open, unfolding the paper that contained Baekhyun’s letter.

 

_Loey,_

_I am truly sorry for not having attended your show tonight. I know you did well. You always do._

_What I really wanted to say is, I will not be able to attend to your next few shows as well. I am very much disappointed, but I cannot leave my responsibilities behind. I will catch up on your next shows. I hope to see you, soon._

_I miss you._

_Love,_

_Baekhyun._

 

 

 _Byun Baekhyun,_ Chanyeol thought wistfully. _My name is Park Chanyeol. I want to hear you say my name, my real name._

 

* * *

 

 

Months passed, Baekhyun didn’t really return. Chanyeol was getting tired of hoping he would, but he would never give up on Baekhyun. Not now, not ever. Especially when the man had given him a letter saying he would return. He would wait for Baekhyun, even if it took years.

 

Tonight was their final show for their whole tour, a finale of some sort. Chanyeol was looking forward to it because it was in the east. He was hoping Baekhyun would be informed. He hoped Baekhyun had the time to come see him.

 

“Loey, do you mind fixing my pants for me?” Kai, the newest member, asked him. Chanyeol bent down to check the kid’s trousers, noticing the hole on the knees. “I think I might have had too much fun crawling underneath the trap doors.”

Chanyeol chuckled. “You should be careful, Kai.”

Kai pouted, crossing his arms. “I got carried away. Sorry.”

Chanyeol helped him up, carrying him to the dressing room and letting him sit on his lap as he carefully sewed the hole on Kai’s pants close. “I think that should be enough. I’m going to get you a new pair when we finish, as a gift.”

Kai beamed at him, hugging Chanyeol’s legs. “Thank you!”

He ruffled Kai’s hair. “You earned it. Good luck on your show.”

“You too, Loey!”

 

Kai slid down Chanyeol’s lap and ran towards the others. In a few minutes, the last show was about to start. Chanyeol clasped his hands, wishing.

 

_Baekhyun, I hope you come._

* * *

 

 

It was Chanyeol’s turn, but he really could not find Baekhyun. Not even when he was still at the sides, waiting for his turn. He could not find the honey blond-haired boy clad in an expensive suit. There was no sign of him.

 

His heart shattered to pieces once again.

 

Chanyeol went up the stage, even bigger than the first one he stepped on. His tricks were more complicated, too. Everything changed as the year passed. After all the cuts and burns, he improved. He was so happy, even more when he learned that someone had been a fan since the very first time he performed. He knew it wasn’t the best, but it felt overwhelming to know that someone appreciated it since. Baekhyun made him feel that way. Chanyeol just hoped he was here to see his last performance for this tour.

 

Just as he was about to start, he heard a distinct shout of his name.

 

“I’M ROOTING FOR YOU, LOEY!”

 

Chanyeol turned his head to see Baekhyun panting right by the entrance, hair unkempt and suit all wrinkled. He looked like he ran a marathon, but Chanyeol didn’t care. As long as Baekhyun was there, everything was fine.

 

The routine he practiced for months went on smoothly, save for the part that Chanyeol was experiencing a breakdown inside his head. _Baekhyun is here. He really is here. I want to die now._ But, the rest of his routine was just flawless.

 

Baekhyun was teary-eyed when he saw Chanyeol coming to a finish, ending his routine with a bow and a wink he _knew_ was directed at him. He could no longer contain his excitement; he just really wanted to hug Chanyeol and kiss the shit out of him. Being a man of complete composure, everything he was feeling was all new to him. Nevertheless, he loved it. It made him feel human. Chanyeol made him feel human.

 

* * *

 

 

After the show, Baekhyun went straight to Chanyeol. He maneuvered his way around the tents sprawled across the vast land until he found the tent where Chanyeol was in. He even caught a glimpse of the said man without clothes. Baekhyun paused, unsure if he would call his attention now or wait for him to get dressed. One of the performers, Sehun, caught him, though.

 

“Loey, isn’t that the guy who was cheering for you?”

 

Chanyeol turned around to see Baekhyun, face beet red. He gave him an awkward wave, which Baekhyun returned with an awkward smile.

 

“Hello?” 

Baekhyun stepped closer. “Hey,” he muttered, embarrassed to have seen Chanyeol’s body.

“I’m glad you could come. I sort of prepared the whole routine for you.”

Baekhyun looked at him, mouth hanging open. “A whole routine…? For me?”

“Yeah, well… I wanted it to be special.”

“And you did it all for me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

 

 

They both fell silent at that. Sehun quietly stepped out, leaving the two in private. They seemed to have a lot to talk about.

 

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat. “What took you so long, Baekhyun?”

“Oh, I just got busy. That is all,” Baekhyun replied with a dismissive wave. “How are you?”

“I’ve… been good.” _Waiting for you to come see me again._

“This is the last one for this tour, isn’t it?” Chanyeol nodded. “Well, what are you going to do after? Any plans?”

“None that I know of. I usually just stay and help around. It isn’t like the next tour dates are planned, but you know. I just want to come up with new stuff so I could prepare.”

“You sure are hardworking,” Baekhyun remarked, leaning more to Chanyeol. Chanyeol didn’t budge.

“I should be. Gotta keep myself from starving.”

 

Baekhyun stayed silent for a few seconds, staring out into nowhere, and Chanyeol begun to wonder what could be going on in his mind. He wanted to ask, but he thought he might be too invasive. He wanted Baekhyun to tell him on his own, and he was doing just that.

 

“What if you come with me for a while?” Baekhyun suddenly blurted. He did not turn to look at Chanyeol, afraid of what the latter might say.

“What do you… mean?”

Baekhyun breathed deeply and faced him. “What if you came back with me to my house for a while, since you’re on vacation. Come live with me for a bit. You can always go back here.”

“I… You… What?”

 

Chanyeol could not comprehend what was happening. It was as if his mind suddenly came to a stop, and all he could think about was Baekhyun. Him and Baekhyun in one house, living like they were _married_. Oh my _god_ , they would look so good together. Chanyeol imagined having his morning coffee with Baekhyun, sharing toast, and eggs and bacon. He imagined waking up to his ruffled hair peeking out of the sheets, the wind rustling through the curtains. He also imagined watching television all day, Baekhyun’s legs draped over his. He could definitely imagine it, and he was not one to complain about it.

 

“Look, it’s okay if you don’t want to. I wouldn’t say yes right away, either, but, can you at least think about it? Since you’re here in the east… I would want to give you a tour around the place, too. There are lots of good restaurants here, I’m sure you would love them. The beach is nice, too. You mentioned before that you’d want to see the sunrise at the beach. And—”

“Park Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun stared at him. “What?”

“My name is Park Chanyeol.”

“Park Chanyeol…” The way his name rolled out of Baekhyun’s tongue was like music to Chanyeol’s ears. It was the first time in a long time that he revealed his true identity to anyone. He didn’t even tell Junmyeon despite knowing him for longer. But with Baekhyun, he was sure. He always was.

“Nice to meet you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun offered his hand which Chanyeol confidently took.

“Nice to meet you, too, Baekhyun. I accept your offer. Let me stay with you. If you want, let me stay with you forever.”

“Are you serious? Because I would really want for you to stay with me forever.”

 

Chanyeol pulled out a velvet box containing a promise ring. “Would I have prepared this for you if it weren’t? I know, it might be too soon. But I promise to never leave your side. I want to get to know you better, and I want you to see me as more than the great performer you admired since you were fifteen.”

 

“Why are you stealing my spotlight… I was supposed to ask you that!” Baekhyun exclaimed with a shaky laugh, pulling out the same velvet box from his back pocket and presenting it to Chanyeol. He was about to cry, but he was too happy to. Finally, he could give Chanyeol everything he deserved.

 

“Well, do you accept, Byun Baekhyun?”

“I accept, Park Chanyeol.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun lived in their own house by the beach in the east and did everything they dreamed of doing with each other. They would always wake up at four, waiting for the sunrise in the balcony. After, they would go back to sleep, Chanyeol hugging Baekhyun. They would wake up at nine, then, Chanyeol stepping out first to cook them breakfast. Baekhyun would come down a few minutes later, back-hugging Chanyeol. He would make them coffee as Chanyeol set the food on the table, and Baekhyun couldn’t wish for a better way to eat breakfast.

 

After lunch, they would go out to have their afternoon stroll; Baekhyun holding Mongryong’s leash in one hand and Chanyeol’s hand in the other. They would stop by for corndogs, sitting down on the bench as they let Mongryong play at the park.

 

At night, they would stay up at the rooftop, sprawled on the blanket, looking at the stars. Baekhyun’s head would be on Chanyeol’s arm, and when it got colder, he would scoot closer to Chanyeol.

 

Simple as it might be, it was everything for them, and nothing else could ever compare. Being in each other’s embrace was enough for the both of them, and they would not want to trade it for anything in the world.

 

Chanyeol saw Baekhyun leaning against the banister of their balcony, staring wistfully at the sea. He clasped his hands around his waist, encasing him in a small embrace. “I love you, Byun Baekhyun,” he whispered against his ear, kissing it lightly.

 

Baekhyun reached up to curl his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair as he smiled. “As do I, Park Chanyeol. As do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i don't know what came over me to write this but thank you for reading (pls leave a comment i wanna know how this turned out owo)
> 
> 181220: chanbaek did a thing today, too. so it's a win for us!


End file.
